


［盾冬］注视    ［ stucky ］watching him

by Tempeh



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempeh/pseuds/Tempeh
Summary: 不对，窗外有一双眼睛。
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/James “Bucky” Barnes
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

不对。  
窗外好像一直有一双眼睛。

巴恩斯猛地从床上坐起，战士的本能让他对此深信不疑：窗外有一双眼睛，血红色的眼睛。  
充满了赤裸裸的偏执，焦躁和占有欲的眼睛。  
巴恩斯翻身下床，暴躁地拉上了所有窗帘，室内光线蓦然暗了下来。  
昏暗，这房子内昏暗极了。  
一阵风吹过，巴基这才注意到自己没穿衣服的事实。他捡了一件开衫，双手扯住柔软的布料往自己头上套。  
开衫。长发，金属臂。

燥热的午间，黄昏降临之前，巴基签收了两个快递。尽管巴基巴恩斯迄今只网购过一件东西。  
第一个包裹的确是他自己的东西  
谢谢，巴基接过箱子，扫了一眼订单名，突然抬眼看到快递员异样的眼光。  
你巴基磕磕绊绊闪进了门，砰的一下把门关上，锁紧。  
巴恩斯确保今天推掉了所有邀约婉拒了所有朋友——如果是他如今还有朋友的话，其实也就是山姆，旺达，特查拉这样几位。娜塔莎走了，史蒂夫走了，他再无故人了。  
史蒂夫走了。史蒂夫走了这几个字眼绕成一道铁索勒得他喘不过气。  
巴基巴恩斯突然间热泪盈眶。

顷刻间情欲的火焰蒸干了泪水，巴基自暴自弃般往床上一倒，把自己剥了个干净。  
他艰难地仰躺在床上，分开了双腿，用残存的理智撕开了纸盒。  
即使躺在床垫上，巴基依然感觉身下像泥潭一般黏腻，罪恶的情欲拉着他往极乐的飘飘仙境陷下去。  
身后的小洞止不住地流水，打湿了身下的床垫。巴基随手拾起一个深黑色的口枷塞进嘴里，舌头不住舔弄着，发出呜呜啊啊的呻吟。  
巴基巴恩斯知道这样做不对，他此刻无暇于对错。他的内心充满了渴望，对性的渴望，是人类原始的兽性在作祟。  
震动棒，肛塞和蜡烛散落一边，巴基只能羞耻地自己玩弄自己。他实在没有更好的选择。  
或者，史蒂夫？  
不，巴恩斯被自己这个危险的想法吓了一跳，怎么能是史蒂夫。  
但他心中的魔鬼嘶吼着，别傻了巴基，就是史蒂夫，你爱他，你明明爱他爱的要发疯——你难道就没有想过让史蒂夫来操你？你敢说你从来没有过这种心思？  
罪恶的念头一旦挑起就再也无法浇灭，与欲火夹杂在一起越来越旺。  
巴基划着了火柴，点燃了滴蜡，亲手再次点亮了自己的欲火。

翻过身去跪在床板上，巴基高高撅起了自己的臀部。冰冷的左手揉捏着自己的乳尖，挫到发红。他不得不低下头艰难地含住自己的乳头，用舌尖在上面淫荡的打转。巴基的右手举着滴蜡，他一时难以保持平衡，翻倒在床上，一滴蜡油不偏不倚滴落在发红的乳尖，凝结成块。  
“嗯......”巴基抬起头哼了一声。不够，还不够，他还渴望更多。  
仰躺好，巴基再次分开自己的双腿，指尖不断下滑，纠缠过浓密的耻毛，来到了留着水的湿润洞口。巴基的手指不断绕着自己的耻毛，下身高高抬起——“史蒂夫，唔，史蒂夫”  
他堵在口枷后的伤痕累累的嘴唇吐出最罪恶的欲念。  
“史蒂夫，唔，求你快来.....”

有人。窗外的眼睛还在盯着他

巴基无暇顾及。此时他的手指已经插入身下隐秘的小洞，黏糊糊的液体顺着手指流出，巴基不管不顾地抠挖着，在自己的身体里寻找快感。手指又进去了一根，巴基吃力地挪动着身躯，后穴已经被三根手指撑满了，他感到快要撕裂了。  
巴基在床上翻来覆去，最终手臂触碰到了放在一边震动棒。他抽出手指，小穴饥渴难耐地收缩着，又迅速被冰凉的巨物填满。巴基摸索着，手探到身下把震动棒调到了最大档。  
巴基跪坐在床上，被下身的冲击带地猛烈地颤抖起来。他棕黑色的长发被汗水濡湿，一滴一滴顺着发尾滑落，滴到赤裸的锁骨，脊背，腹部与臀部。  
只有巴基知道，那是混杂着情欲之火与忧愁之冰的极乐泪滴。  
巴基小声地抽泣着，也许是为了史蒂夫，他伤心史蒂夫的离去，也许是惊讶于自己的堕落，自己什么时候变得这么淫荡？又或许，来自于内心深处最赤裸，最隐秘的渴望——、  
“史蒂夫”他哭叫出来，冲破口枷的障碍，“我想要你来操我。”  
巴基已经浑身无力了，他仰倒在床上，任凭震动棒把他的下身搅的一片泥泞不堪，任凭唾液从嘴角流出，亮晶晶拉成丝。他再次拿起蜡烛，往自己的锁骨，尾骨滴去，酥酥麻麻的灼热感带来了极致的快感，他转过头，看着蜡油从他的脊柱往下滑去，直到大腿根。  
巴恩斯慢慢把震动棒抽出来，扯过床单擦了擦上面的水痕，又把手指插了进去。抛下不理智的疯狂，巴恩斯现在简直像一只温驯的白羊一样自己用手指操着自己，他侧躺在床上，双腿夹紧了手指，一点一点弯曲手指，眼前白光一片，星星点点的精液溅到了被单上。

窗外有人，那双眼睛还在盯着他。  
风吹开了窗帘，赤裸裸的渴望一览无余。  
巴基再没有力气去看。只能扯过被单掩住了有些红肿还在流水的下体

“巴恩斯先生，你有快递！”门再次被敲响了。巴基不得不找出浴袍披上，晃晃悠悠走到门边。  
“我只买了一件东西，你搞错了”巴基音色沙沙的，留着高潮后的无力。  
“不，是罗杰斯先生寄过来的。”快递员嘴角勾了勾，报出了那个永远不会让巴基起疑的名字。  
门打开了，巴基接过了包裹。  
“罗杰斯先生说，请您先打开核对后才能收货。”口罩帽子下金发的快递员已经迫不及待，但他还是按预设的计划一步一步走了下去。  
巴恩斯犹豫了一下，还是打开了纸盒。  
巴恩斯晕倒之前只记得那双眼睛，血红的眼睛，渴慕他的眼睛。  
海德拉队长摘下了帽子口罩，吻着巴基的侧脸


	2. Chapter 2

睡奸注意。

当巴基醒来的时候，发现自己依旧躺在床上。而先前的一切都像一场疯狂的梦境。他侧躺在床上，呆呆地睁着大眼睛，直到眼眶开始发酸，眼角开始泛红，干涩地挤出眼泪。  
可他瞥见垃圾桶里的玩具，纵使已经被冲洗干净，但他总是能抑制不住地想起那些嬴荡下作的想法，详细地记得脑海中史蒂夫这个名字如何使他兴奋，高潮。他甚至真的在恍惚中看到了窗外有人监视他，满足他内心中空空荡荡史蒂夫那一块位置滋生疯长出的变态欲望。  
他真是要疯了。  
胸口一点皮肤，虽然蜡块被洗去，但不可避免地留下新生粉肉的疤痕，不规则蜿蜒在胸前，像绽开的粉粉嫩嫩小小的桃花印在心口。  
他不记得昨天事后给自己做了清理。  
这才是最关键的。他完全不记得了。  
稍等。他记得。至少他记得那个快递员。金头发，高鼻梁，薄嘴唇。眼神外与史蒂夫如出一辙

“资产——”格兰特死死抱住他，手臂紧得要把他融到自己的骨血里面。他疯狂地喘息，像一尾缺水的鱼，看到碧蓝色便要奋不顾身，像一个  
水的人抓住救他于覆浪之上的稻草就不愿释手。他一点一点吻去巴基嘴角的口涎，又细致地像在舔舐他嘴角不经意斜斜挑起的口红，一点一点吞吃入腹。  
他捏住巴基的脸，跪坐在他面前，拉开裤拉链。那刺耳的声音仿佛刺激了他的神经，抑或是他即将要操巴基这件事使他更加兴奋。格兰特扶住阴茎操他的嘴。巴基的嘴唇软软的无意识地张开，格兰特阴茎的前端顶开他的嘴唇，在唇瓣上摩擦几下，毫不费力地挤进去。纵使在睡梦中，巴基的嘴依旧和他配合地天衣无缝。他的阴茎不断顶入他的喉头，撑开口腔深处，像操干他的小穴那样把他的嘴干地淫水直流。他痴迷地盯着巴基的脸，自言自语般问：  
“资产——他会让你更爽吗？”  
他得不到回答，巴基的喉头无意识地收紧，逼着格兰特低吼一声，在他的嘴里先射了出来。然后恶趣味一般把手指伸进他的嘴里抠挖，将浓稠的精液抹上他的嘴唇。  
他抽过床头的震动棒，嗤笑一声，随手将它丢进了垃圾桶。手指划过巴基皮肤上凝结的蜡块，犹如他给自己制造的幼稚又脆弱的保护壳，轻轻一揭就能撕掉，露出新生的息肉。格兰特俯下身去，把嘴唇覆在伤痕处，吮了一下。手滑到巴基的下身，掰开屁股后的小穴，刚刚低头的阴茎又挺立起来，迫不及待地往后穴插去。  
巴基已经不省人事地昏迷着。格兰特将阴茎尽数挤入湿热的穴，爽的不由得哼出来。又说：  
“巴克。你怎么嬴荡可怎么办好。是不是只要是个男人都能操你的屁股，嗯？”  
“他操过你没有？”史蒂夫不轻不重地拍了一把巴基紧致的屁股。那里因为夹着他的阴茎比平常更敏感。巴基不由得迷迷糊糊呜咽了一声。  
“我猜是没有”史蒂夫自问自答，“毕竟你在自己的手指上扭成那样的时候嘴里还念着求他来操你。”  
“巴克。你得偿所愿了。”  
他的下身仍极其粗暴地挺动，唇瓣却温柔地含住了巴基的唇，轻轻地磨，柔柔地吸，唇舌与巴基的纠缠在一块儿，发出与下身如出一辙的啧啧水声。

在欲望得到满足以后，格兰特打横抱起巴基，径直走向浴室。他过于熟悉这房子。他甚至熟悉灯光下巴基在水中抚慰自己的每一个动作每一个表情。他将巴基放到注满温水的浴缸里，任凭巴基的身躯滑落至水下，棕色的长发在蔚蓝之下如水藻一般蔓延漂浮，纠结成束。看他鼻息间冒出细小的气泡。再把头颅捞起，很耐心地用舌一点一点舔舐掉唇边的水渍。

他浑身干净，像刚出世的孩子，除了沐浴露外淡淡的乳香之外不留任何气味。  
巴基从卧室走到浴室，又从浴室走到厨房。  
没有史蒂夫，也没有格兰特。他很冷静地走回卧室，在床边坐下来。点起一支烟。  
食指摩挲过床头柜上的相框。照片有点卷边，依稀可见是史蒂夫和詹姆斯褪色的童年。巴基坐在那里，一支接着一支木然地抽，烟灰在地上堆成一座小山。没一星半点沾到相框上  
等到烟灰轰然倒下，散成五角星的形状时。格兰特出现在他的身后。他的眼睛像是浓的化不开的红墨水，泯灭了星光。  
格兰特主动走上前，搂紧巴基。巴基只是在的拥抱的空隙夹着烟吸，他们之间隔着一条缥缈的白线。  
格兰特哑着嗓子说：  
“对不起，蜜糖”  
巴基闭上眼睛，重重地叹了口气，掐熄了烟。  
他迎合上去，拥抱新的生活。


End file.
